


Dance with me.

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Ongniel, also uploaded in aff, moving my ongniel stuff on here, produce 101 season 2, produce era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Basically, Seongwoo is worried about their Sorry Sorry routine, Daniel cheers him up.Fluff TBH.





	Dance with me.

Daniel entered the training room quietly. It was late. Not ‘I’m a trainee, this is time to practice late’ but ‘Everyone in their right mind has been asleep for an hour’ late. He was looking for Seongwoo, the other boy slept in the bunk opposite his and Daniel could tell that the bed hadn’t been slept on.

            He tried to sleep but something kept him up. It was almost five am and they had group evaluations the next day. All trainees were advised to have an early night, even Hyunbin who arguably needed the most help in their group had gone to bed on the advice of the trainers.

            Seongwoo was dancing, Daniel watched him for a moment, an intense look of determination etched on his undeniably handsome face. He didn’t seem to notice the other boy’s entrance, despite standing in front of a wall of mirrors. The loud melody of ‘Sorry, Sorry’ echoed through the room and Daniel almost winced, he was truly sick of the song after hearing it so often over the past couple of days.

            “What’re you doing?” He asked, finally making his presence known. He crossed his arms across his chest and leant against the wall. Seongwoo jumped, clutching his chest and swinging around to address him.

            “When did you get here?” He quirked an eyebrow.

            “Just now, why are you still up? We got told to go to bed hours ago.”

            “I need some extra practice; I’ll go back soon.” He shrugged off and turned back to face the mirror, trying to get back into the routine.

            “It’s almost five and you know they are going to blare ‘Pick Me’ at the crack of dawn. Come on. You’re good.” Daniel reassured him with a lopsided grin.

“Not good enough,” Seongwoo groaned as he gave up on the dance, letting himself drop to the ground in exhaustion. “I am the centre, I have to do well, for the group.”

“Don’t be stupid, Seongwoo ah, you are obviously going to do okay.” Daniel responded, unable to keep the frustration from his tone. Seongwoo would do brilliantly, he knew it, everyone did. He walked over and dropped himself down, lying beside the older boy.

He felt a weak jab at his side, “Ya, ‘Seongwoo ah’?  I’m older than you, you brat.” Seongwoo jokingly ranted.

Daniel gasped in a fake voice, “Oh, Hyung! I’m so sorry. My humble apologies!”  He grasped the other boy’s arm in faux panic. They both laughed knowing Seongwoo was not serious, he wasn’t one to care about respect or formality.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Daniel turned his head to the side, to find that Seongwoo was already looking back at him; the others boy’s cheeks were rosy from the extended exercise, fringe dampened, sticking to his forehead in a messy fashion. Daniel tried not to show the way his heart stuttered as they locked eyes.

He was beautiful.

Daniel couldn’t deny it. He also couldn’t break the eye contact. They lay there for a few moments or hours, he couldn’t tell. He knew he had to move though. As he sat back up he was stopped by slender fingers that intertwined with his own.

“Niel ah, do you really think it will be okay?” Seongwoo’s goofy grin couldn’t hide the concern in his voice, or the tremor in his hand.

“Don’t be stupid, you are great and you will do GREAT.” Daniel spoke confidently, as he pulled the two of them to stand. He walked over to the speakers, without releasing the other’s hand for even a second.

“What are yo-” Seongwoo was interrupted by a new song that was blaring through the speakers.

Hey, hey, hey  
I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's hatnin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Go pop it for a pimp, pop-pop it for me…

Seongwoo groaned at the sound of his audition song, while Daniel made his way back to the centre of the room and began to dance dorkily, pulling cute faces.

“Hyung… Ong shii…. come on pop-pop it for me.” He laughed.

“Niel ah, I’m not in the mood.” Seongwoo replied, only to be ignored by the taller boy who just pulled him in forcing him to dance around.

Daniel knew they probably looked ridiculous, almost flailing around, but it was enough to see that smile work its way back onto Seongwoo’s face. After a short moment of resistance, Seongwoo began to dance on his own, popping and spinning his way around Daniel. They cracked up, dancing through the song, letting the next one play without stopping. Their moves got more and more fluid, getting closer and closer together. At some point, they just began dancing with each other; arm’s winding around necks, hands grasping at hips, bodies rolling against one another.

Daniel came back to his senses first, realizing his sudden proximity to the older boy. His sharp intake of breath shattering the moment. They stood frozen; chest to chest. A tense silence enveloped them, Daniel instinctively looked down, he couldn’t take the weight of Seongwoo’s stare.

“Niel ah,” His voice was breathy and tickled Daniel’s cheek. He still couldn’t bring himself to look up. That was when a hand, with slender fingers and soft skin, tilted up his chin.

“Hyung…” He winced at the weakness in his voice, causing Seongwoo to crack a lopsided grin.

“Thank you.” He replied, unable to resist the urge to mimic Daniel’s tone. He then leaned in and brushed his lips against the younger boy’s, before bolting out of the room. Daniel stood there unable to move, certain that his face was an overpowering shade of crimson.

As he lay in his bunk that night, feeling the other boy stir beside him, Daniel couldn’t hide the pounding of his heart in his ears and he decided that he didn’t want to. He turned in the cramped bunk, burying his face into the crook of his Hyung’s neck and letting himself drift off, as the early hours of morning began to surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I already uploaded this on Asian Fanfics but thought I'd post here too.  
> Let me know if you want more or if you want something for a different ship, I'll write for anyone in Wanna One and a few other of the top 20 trainees.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @AuthorUnniOng to hear about any new/ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!


End file.
